Meeting the Folks
by Erricane
Summary: It has been months now since our heroes dated. Interspeciesm was now legal in Zootopia. And Judy thought it might be a good idea to finally introduce her todfriend to her parents. That is, if they're okay with it…
1. Arrival

**A/N** : _As I have mentioned before, confirmed sequel is in commence. And I'm done with it. I'm trying to keep the ship of Nick and Judy sailing. Because without this ship, I don't think I would have gotten back to drawing again after 10 years later. So here it is. Also, thanks so much for all your reviews, faves and follows._

 **Warning:** _The characters might be a little OOC. I try to keep them IC. So if you have any problem because of this, then this is definitely not for you._

 **Disclaimer** : _Zootopia and its characters belong to Disney._

 **Summary** : _It has been months now since our heroes dated. Interspeciesm was now legal in Zootopia. And Judy thought it might be a good idea to finally introduce her todfriend to her parents. That is, if they're okay with it…_

* * *

Almost 7 months have passed after Nick and Judy were going out. And it looks like that things have been going better in Zootopia. At first, the residents were a little concern with the fact that interspecism may cause some problems. But apparently, it finally became a thing. Ever since then, animals of different species, prey or predator can finally just be themselves. Zootopia looked happier…

Judy would skip around, looking at couples whether or not they were two different species or the same, she would smile and thought to herself that she was the luckiest bunny ever to actually get to date a fox.

After all, she and Nick have gotten better at understanding each other. Even though Nick can still be quite ignorant at times. But that's what she loves about that fox. His lazy and sloppy personality would just make her giggle from the thought of it.

It was just a usual day at the ZPD. Judy and Nick were considered heroes around. Some of the Zootopians actually fell in love with a species different from them and some even further. But because of Nick and Judy, everyone can love anyone. And because of that, the two can finally…

"Get a week off?!" said Judy to Chief Bogo.

Nick was sitting right next to her.

"Well," said the Chief. "Because of you two, things have been even quieter here in Zootopia. And I thought that maybe you two deserve a break."

"We were only dating, Chief," Judy protested. "It was not a big deal. I think we wouldn't mind to…"

Nick quickly covered her mouth. "Take the week off," Nick finished.

Judy glared at him. Unlike Nick, she was the kind of bunny that doesn't want to take any day-offs unless if it's important. But this? Deserving a break just because of dating another species? That doesn't count as hard work.

Whereas, on Nick's mind, he would take any chances to not work. Yep. Lazy.

The two walked out of the Chief office and Nick smiled slyly. "Well, I guess now we'll be free for the rest of the week," he said.

"You're just being lazy is all!" she exclaimed. "I joined the police force so I can serve the animals!"

Nick raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

"You can't just skip a week of work just because…!" She couldn't finish her sentence when Nick placed his lips on hers. And when he pulled back, she just froze there, blushing.

"You sure about that now?" he taunted.

She slowly calmed down a little and looked at him. "Maybe… Just a little mad…?"

That wasn't a good enough answer for Nick so he continued to place kisses all over her cheeks and head as a tease.

"Okay okay! I'm not mad about it at all!" She looked away, blushing. Still, it was unbelievable that Nick actually got her on his side for once.

He rubbed her head, satisfied with her answer. "That's what I wanted to hear from my bunny."

She smiled slightly and sighed. "Fine… But promise me no more day-offs after this. Unless if it's necessary."

"Like what? Going to the aquarium just to confess your feelings?" He smirked.

Her blushed became redder. "That was…! A one time thing only! And…" She looked away, all pouty face. "It's not like I have to do it again…"

Nick caressed her cheek which made her shiver and face towards him. "Deal," he finally said.

"Hmph!" She looked away again, upset. But on the inside, she was rather happy with his answer.

"Come on, Carrots. Don't be mad."

She finally smiled, still not looking at him and walked out of the ZPD with Nick following her.

"Carrots, come on!"

* * *

 **Later…**

Judy and Nick were at restaurant after leaving the ZPD. They were planning to get some smoothies just to start the week off. The two ordered the same thing, Carrot Blend Milkshakes. Nick was actually planning to get the blueberry flavor one, but he didn't want his love for blueberry to be on top of Judy.

"So, I was thinking," Judy said.

"Yea?" Nick took out his phone and start logging into FurBook **(Facebook)** but was paying attention.

"How long has it been since we've gone out…?" she whispered, not wanting to sound all lovey-dovey in public.

Nick looked up the ceiling and counted. "Around… 7 months…? Less maybe?"

Judy nodded and looked down. "So… That means… Um… I thought maybe… You know…"

"Here's your smoothie, you two," said the waiter. But he gave them one super large size Carrot Blend Milkshake instead with two straws.

"Um… We only ordered two regular size…" Judy corrected.

"Oh no," the waiter said. "This one is for couple. You two have been famous lately for it too. So I thought maybe this would be fitting for both of you."

Nick stared at the milkshake. "I guess it'll do," he shrugged. "How much?"

"$15."

Nick paid $20 for it and told him to keep the change.

Judy noticed this and smiled. "Well well well. Since when did the dumb fox ever told anyone else to keep the change?"

"Huh? Oh, that wasn't my money. I 'borrowed' it from your wallet this morning."

Her ears dropped down quick and she checked her wallet. He was right, she was missing a $20. "Nick!"

He laughed while she scolded him in public. But eventually he got bored of her scolding and he pecked her lips.

She froze again and stared at him.

"I'll pay you back," he said. "I promise."

She quickly shook her head and smack her cheek softly to get ahold of herself. She was becoming… Vulnerable with his teases.

"Hey, Carrots."

She looked at him who was about to drink the smoothie.

"You digging in or what?"

He was waiting for her. It took a while for her to get her mind back together. She grabbed onto the straw and drank the smoothie with her todfriend.

While she was focusing on drinking, Nick stared at her for a few seconds. In his thought, she looked adorable drinking the smoothie. He smiled and leaned his cheek on the palm of his paw as he gaze at her.

She looked up at him and notice him staring. She stopped and smiled back. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing…" he said, sounding lost. "You just look so…"

She was listening carefully. "Yeah…?"

He cleared his throat quickly. "Er… I can't say the word."

"Huh?" Then she realized what he meant. "Oh…" She actually doesn't mind him calling her cute but just not in public. And he was respecting this. But she gave him a gentle smile and a kiss on the cheek. "You can call me that if we're alone that is…" she whispered.

Nick smiled and decided to continue drinking. But before that, he just realized something. "Oh yea. What was it that you wanted to say?"

"What?"

"You said you thought that maybe… I don't know."

"Oh that… Um yea…"

"So what is it?" Nick started drinking.

"Um… I feel like… It's time for you to meet my parents…"

His eyes immediately opened widely and he choked on his drink a little. "Uh… You sure about that…?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

He nodded and continue with the drink.

"Besides. You won't be the only fox there. Gideon Grey will be there too."

He choked on it a little more and coughed a little. "Uh… *cough* Who is… *cough* *cough* Gideon…?"

"Oh, he use to be a bully to us preys. But it's all cool now."

Nick nodded and sighed in relief.

"Though," Judy wondered. "I wonder why he came to my family of all animals. I mean I get he was trying to apologize for bullying us back then but why does he wanna work with us when he's the top chef across the city?"

Nick spat out his drink all of a sudden.

"Nick? You okay?"

Nick coughed a bit more and cleared out his throat. "Uh… Yea… A little."

After leaving the restaurant, the two were taking a stroll out in the park. Judy was balancing herself on the stone fence while Nick was holding on to her paw, supporting her.

"So, will you come with?" she finally said. "We have the week to ourselves after all."

"I don't know," Nick said. He held both her hands and helped her down.

"Please, Nick? For me?"

Nick looked at her and saw how serious she was. She really wanted him to meet her parents. And her 275 brothers and sisters.

"Um…"

She held his paws tighter, hoping he'll agree. Then, a thought popped up in her head.

"We have blueberries. You can have as much as you want."

Nick immediately reacted, his ears perked up and face her. "Um… Sure. Of course I'll go."

She hugged him tightly, thanking him. " _Success!_ " she thought.

* * *

 **Tomorrow (French accent like in SpongeBob)**

Judy was at the train station, waiting for Nick. She was carrying the suitcase that she brought when she first arrived in the city. It was actually nice for her to finally get to see her family and friends again after all this time. It's been a while and she couldn't think of a better opportunity as this. But with her todfriend this time.

She's already told her parents about Nick. And they were excited to finally get to meet him. Only problem is, they didn't know anything about him being a fox… All she mentioned was his name and what he's like.

Nick finally arrived, panting. "S-sorry… I'm… Late…"

Judy knew he was gonna be late anyway. It's been a normal routine for her to wait for him already. But luckily he arrived at the nick of time.

She noticed he was carrying two things. A briefcase. And a polystyrene box.

"What's with the box?" she said.

"Don't wanna talk about it…" he said panting.

" _Attention Zootopians: The train for Bunnyburrow is about to leave. Please be sure you didn't forget anything on the way._ "

"Well," she said. "You did manage get here right before we leave." She pulled on his tie and nuzzled his nose which made him stand up straight and all of a sudden full of energy.

The fox looked away, blushing and cleared his throat. "Ahem… Just remember I'm doing this just for the blueberries."

"Suuure," she said sarcastically. She knows it wasn't true. Well, almost. He was doing it for two things. The blueberries. And her…

And so, the train departed for BunnyBurrow and the couple were sitting close to each other. Nick was looking at his phone as usual and Judy was listening to some music, laying on his shoulder.

He noticed this. She looked so peaceful. He smiled gently and puts his phone away. He took one side of her earphone which she noticed this. He didn't say anything and just decided to listen to whatever it is she's listening.

"Lovefool," Nick said. "By the Carnivores." **('The Carnivore' is a parody of 'the Cardigans'. Those guys are classic, highly recommend you guys and gals to listen.)**

Judy smiled and cuddled him. Nick has never actually behave like this before. And she was happy of how he was actually enjoying the song with her.

She even sang softly for his amusement. She sounded beautiful. Like a voice only an angel can have. The couple was already having a good time on the way to her hometown.

After 3 or 4 songs, they have arrive to their destination. Judy looked out the window and saw her whole family was already waiting outside for her. Even Gideon Grey was there. She smiled and grabbed Nick's paw. "Come on, Nick."

He sighed, and hoped for the best. The two exited the train together with their belongings and the first thing Judy did was hugged her parents.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Hey hey, Jude the Dude, look at you!" Stu said, rubbing his daughter's head. "You've gotten a little taller too!"

"And, we can't wait to finally meet your boyfriend," Bonnie said.

Nick came towards them slowly, a little nervous. Judy's parents turned to him and he waved shyly. "Hi," he said.

"Um, hello there," Stu said, smiling awkwardly.

"Mom, Dad," Judy said, coming over to Nick and holding his paw. "This is Nick… He's my boyfriend."

Her whole family stared at her, a little surprised that a fox was her boyfriend.

"Well, welcome to BunnyBurrow, Mr. Wilde!" said Gideon Grey, coming towards the couple and offered Nick some pie. "Blueberry pie?"

Nick smiled and took it gratefully. "Oh why thank you. And 'Nick' will do fine. No need for last names."

"It's actually great to finally meet another fox in BunnyBurrow. Especially Red foxes like myself."

"Tell me about it," Nick joked. "There's actually another fox in Zootopia but he's a Fennec. Glad to finally see a Red fox too."

Nick and Gideon were already becoming friends. They were laughing, and making jokes. This actually made Judy smiled because she was happy that Nick was already getting along with someone.

Stu tugged on the sleeve on his daughter. "A fox?!" he whispered. "This Nick is a fox?!"

"Oh come now, Stu," Bonnie said. "I'm sure he'll fit well with the family. Gid has already become like part of the family."

"Gid and him are two different animals."

"Guys, guys, guys," Judy interrupted. "Nick is sweet. You'll see. We've been dating for months now and I'm sure you both will love him."

"How did you even meet him anyway?" Stu asked.

"Long story."

Nick returned to them, eating a slice of the blueberry pie. "Mmmm! Gideon makes the best pie!" He offered the rest to Judy and her parents. "You guys want some?"

"Not now, Nick," Judy said, giving him a gentle smile.

He decided to go to her siblings who was staring at him. He smiled at them and rubbed one of them on the head.

At first, they were scared of him. They have never seen another fox so they weren't so use to it just yet. He brought the polystyrene box over to them and opened it. Inside were tons of pawpsicles, still frozen and freshly made.

He took one out and offered it to one of the little bunnies.

"Pawpsicle?" he said.

The little bunny took it nervously and eats it. She smiled at the sweet cherry flavored pawpsicle melting in her mouth.

Nick took out some more. "Anyone else want some?"

The bunnies all crowded around him as he offered all of them one each. He even offered one to Gideon who he was thankful for the blueberry pie. Gideon and the kids were enjoying their pawpsicles. It's very rare to eat something as cold as those in BunnyBurrow after all.

While Judy and her parents were still talking, Nick came towards them and offered her parents pawpsicles too.

"Pawpsicles, sir? Ma'am?" he asked nicely.

"Not now, boy," Stu said.

"Stu, he's our guest. And we have to be neighborly to all our guest."

Stu hesitated at first but took it angrily while Bonnie accepted Nick's offer.

"But don't try to think that…" he was cut short when he was swept away by the taste of the ice candy.

"It's cherry," Nick said.

Judy's parents were starting to take a shine towards Nick. Stu though, just can't seem admit that.

Judy smiled. She also noticed that her siblings and Gideon were already enjoying their pawpsicles too. She looked at Nick. "So that's what the box was for, huh?"

"And the reason why I got to the station late," Nick added.

She punched him playfully. "Dumb fox."

* * *

 **The Hopps resident**

The door to the guest room opened slowly and Bonnie showed Nick around. "You can use this room," she said. "We've never had anyone else stayed over before so you're actually the first."

He put down his bag. "Thank you so much, ma'am," he said.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in Judy's room?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Aha, about that. We… Never actually decided when yet… So I don't think that will be necessary."

"Such a gentlefox," Bonnie was very proud of her daughter's todfriend. Just when she closed the door, Judy was already on her way to Nick's room. "He's such a sweetie," Bonnie whispered. "He's a keeper."

She blushed and smiled. "Thanks again, mom."

She opened the door slowly and peeked in.

Nick's ear moved when he heard the door opened. He turned and a sly smile appeared. "Well, well," he said. "I didn't know you were a peeping tom."

"Pfffbbbtt." She closed the door behind her while he just lay in bed. She joined him afterwards, laying on top of him, resting her head on his chest. "You doing okay so far…?"

He rubbed her back looking up at the ceiling. "Yea. Your family's really nice, even your dad. And Gideon's an awesome baker."

She grabbed for his paw and held it tight while she relaxed on him. "Glad you're enjoying it so far."

He faced down on her and kissed her head which made her giggled.

The two were exhausted from the trip and they just wanted to rest for a while. What better way to relax than relaxing with the one you love most right?

"Nick…" Judy finally spoke up.

"Hm?" he answered, still looking up at the ceiling.

"When we get back to Zootopia… Do you… Maybe…"

"Yea?"

She blushed at what she was about to say and hide her face in his chest, tugging on his shirt.

"Come on, Carrots." He finally looked at her. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

She slowly brought up her head to face him. "Do you… Wanna move in with me… Once we get back…?"

Nick sat up and kissed her cheek and whispered closely. "How can I reject such an offer?" he said sexily that made her blush as red as a tomato.

"You pervert!" she whispered angrily and playfully smacks him.

He just laughed and held her close. "But in all seriousness, sure."

Judy smiled slowly. She's been feeling kind of lonely lately. The only company she had were her noisy neighbors that barely ever talked to her. For once, having someone else with her would be nice. Especially when that someone is someone you're very close to.

She slowly pulled away from his embrace and kiss his cheek. "I'm gonna go take a bath," she said.

"Can I join?"

"Nick!"

He chuckled and lay back down on bed. "You know I was just kidding."

* * *

 **That night**

Nick has never had dinner with a lot of animals before. This was his first time having dinner with 2 parents, his doefriend, and her 275 siblings.

The little ones were hopping around. Some were behaving at their side of the table and some were even playing with Nick's tail. But Nick didn't mind though. They seem to enjoy snuggling into it a lot. He watched them running around and playing around the house.

"They're very energetic," Nick said.

"You'll be surprise," Judy replied drinking her carrot soup.

"So, tell us about yourself, Nick," Bonnie said.

"There's… Not much to talk about," he said.

"I bet you're just a pawpsicle seller aren't you?" Stu added, sounding a little upset.

"Stu, shush," Bonnie asked.

"Actually," Nick continued. "I was one. I still make pawpsicles whenever I get hungry."

"And why would my Judy fall for you?" Stu asked.

"Stu!"

"What? I was asking."

Nick chuckled. "Long story short. Your daughter got me involve with something I'm not."

"And, there was no regret was there?" Judy added.

"Nope. Well… Except the first time. But I was glad it happened."

"Oh that's very sweet. But how did you two meet?" Bonnie asked.

The couple stared at each other awkwardly and chuckled.

"I tricked her into buying a Jumbo Pop," Nick answered.

"Aha!" Stu immediately got off his seat and pointed his spoon towards Nick.

"But I was glad he did," she quickly cut in. "Otherwise…" She stared at Nick who was eating his green peas and smiled. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have met him."

"Still though," Stu protested. "He's a fox."

"Interspeciesm is already legal in Zootopia, sir," Nick said.

"But for a prey/predator relationship too? I definitely did not expect that."

"Oh calm down, Stu," Bonnie interrupted. "I'm sure Nick would be a perfect son for us."

Nick and Judy, who was drinking their glass of water, choked in surprised and they both started coughing.

"Er…" Judy blushed. "It's a little too early to talk about marriage don't you think…?"

Nick coughed a little more. "Y-yea…" He looked away at the kids playing.

"So, Nick," Bonnie said. "How's about you and Stu pluck some blueberries tomorrow?"

Nick's ears immediately stood up and answered, "Of course."

"No," Stu insisted. "That won't be necessary. I can do it myself, Bon."

"Think of this as a father/son bonding, Stu."

"Come on, dad," Judy joined in the conversation. "At least you'll get to know what Nick is like. Please?"

Stu hesitated and looked at his wife and daughter. They were serious and he reluctantly answered, "Okay, okay. Tomorrow then."

Judy smiled at her todfriend which he offered a smile back to her.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Holy crab… My back hurts… Anyway, here it is. Planning to continue this in chapters. Cuz I feel like this one will be the big one for me. I actually didn't expect this to come out so well. So yea. Expect the next chapter as soon as possible. When? No idea. I'm not psychic._

 _Anyway, the cover is an illustration of the scene where Nick and Judy were on their way to BunnyBurrow. It's in my tumblr as usual. Ciao._


	2. Father and Son Bonding

**A/N:** _Wow, so I woke up just to check the reviews, and was surprised that there were already 10. I wrote this right after I saw the reviews, faves and follows and I did not expect you all would literary love my fics. So then I thought, "_ I guess I wouldn't mind getting another back pain _". Really appreciate the support, hate and criticism you guys and gals gave. So here it is, next chapter._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney. Why can't I belong to Disney too?! :(_

* * *

Day 2 in BunnyBurrow. Judy walked her way up to Nick's room to wake him up because she knows Nick isn't the kind of fox to get up so early. But in the Hopps Family Farm, everyone must be up and running in the morning.

She knocked on the door. "Nick?" she said softly. She creaked the door opened slowly and peeked inside. Empty.

Nick wasn't in his room anymore and the bed was all tidy. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Did he seriously woke up before her? And most of all, made his bed?!

Judy looked around and notice his phone was left on the table. Like seriously though. She never actually thought that Nick would do that. He never leaves his phone whenever he goes anywhere.

Judy looked out the window and saw Nick walking by. Holding a basket? And wearing flannel?!

She immediately rushed downstairs, goes to Nick and stopped him. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at him carefully. He really was wearing flannel and holding an empty basket. Her ears dropped in disbelief. Was this actually her todfriend? She touched his face and rubbed her paws on his face.

He frowned at this but didn't mind it. "Yes, Carrots?"

This was definitely her todfriend. He seemed so… Different.

She immediately pulled back, blushing just looking at him. He looked good in flannels. And worn out blue jeans. "S-sorry…" she said. "It's just that… You looked… Um…"

"Handsome? I know right?"

She gigglged and punched him playfully. Even though he may not look like the usual Nick she knows, at least he's still him.

"Well," he said carrying the basket on his shoulder. "I gotta get this to your dad." He whispered closely. "He said we'll collect some blueberries later after the carrots…"

She smiled. "Always with the blueberries…" She hugged him. "That's definitely so you…" She held on to his paw for a while and smiled at him. "I'm gonna hare ( **man** ) the carrot stand. Bring me those carrots later? Please?"

"I'll try to remember."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him to his work as she went straight to the stand.

And as Nick makes his way to Judy's father, he looked around the field and saw the little bunnies playing. He smiled at the sight of them and sighed. " _Wish I could have had fun like that…_ " he thought. He didn't shake off that thought. In fact, he felt happy thinking about it.

BunnyBurrow was so much different than in Zootopia. It looked greener. The air was so fresh. He took a deep breath in again and he felt as if he was a child again. Nick has never been to anywhere else. He was born and raised in Zootopia to begin with. And the city was definitely not so friendly back in his days. Especially towards foxes.

He was glad that he came along. The kids already loved him, he met another red fox, now the only problem is to get Judy's dad to like him.

How hard can it be right? Right?

Nick arrived with the basket he brought for Stu. Stu thanked him and placed all the freshly grown carrots into the basket. Nick helped out as well.

The two hasn't talk for a while now. All they did was help each other out. To be frank, Stu was already starting to like Nick when he offered him that pawpsicle. But the fact that his daughter is dating a fox, that's a different story to him.

"So, um…" Nick finally spoke up. "Am I doing it right?" Nick was about to pull out a carrot with two paws.

"No, no!" Stu quickly stopped him. "You can't do that. You have to use only one paw and pull the carrot top. Then slowly shake it while pulling it out."

And just as he stated, he pulled out the carrot successfully.

"Aha!" he yelled out softly. "Don't they do any farming in the city?"

"Not really. Most of the farming takes place indoor so I've never seen it before."

"Well, vegetables need sunlight. REAL sunlight. They need to be fresh and healthy."

"Is that why the Hopps' blueberries taste so good?"

Stu's ears stood up and looked at Nick. He laughed at Nick's praise. "You really love blueberries, don't you? Jude told me about it."

"I love blueberries, yes. But not as much as Carrots."

"You love carrots too?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. I mean, Judy. It's just a nickname I gave her."

Stu stared at him again and laughed. "Well," he said. "Bon and I already DID agree for you to have as many blueberries you want… So if you want to."

Nick smiled. Finally Judy's dad has already taken a liking towards him. The two were sharing stories about how they ended up with their love ones even in the end.

"And so that's why I ended up being a carrot farmer," Stu said putting the carrots inside the basket. "Ever since then, I realize what I was meant to do. I was talented in it too."

Nick chuckled and carried the basket of carrots. "I gotta get this to Judy."

"Sure," Stu said putting a couple more in. "Meet me at the blueberry field later. You definitely deserve it."

Nick's ears raised and smiled. "Thank you, sir!" he said.

"Oh ho no. Please. Call me Stu."

Nick's smiled widened when Stu finally approved of him as a son. He nodded gratefully and carried the basket towards the stand and saw Judy selling some pies. "An apple pie and six carrots," she said handing the customer's order to her. She thanked Judy and waved at her who waved back.

Nick placed the basket right next to Judy which caught her by surprised. "A bunch of carrots, madam," he said sounding all fancy.

She smiled. "So? How are things with my dad?"

"He's cool. And has so many stories too."

The two laughed and Judy gazed at him.

"You know…" She leaned her cheek on the palm of her paw. "You're not complaining even though we got work ourselves for the rest of the week."

She was right though. They have a week off of ZPD and have all the time in the world. But Nick seemed to be enjoying himself working in a farm. Maybe because there was never one in Zootopia.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess maybe because I've never experienced this before."

She smiled and tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer to her. "Thanks…"

Their nose almost touched and looked into each other's eyes. Eyes almost closed as they close in each other's faces for a kiss.

"Excuse me?" said someone which made the two immediately reacted, turning to the speaker. It was another customer. She smiled awkwardly at the couple.

Judy quickly pushed Nick away quickly and got back to the stand. "W-welcome!" she said, blushing.

A sly smile appeared on Nick's face. He walked away from the stand, leaving Judy to her work and goes back to Stu for the blueberries.

The fox was already having fun for the week. He was for sure he was going to have a time of his life for the whole week. A soccer ball rolled towards him and he kicked it back to the kids who were playing.

"Thanks, Judy's boyfriend!" said one of them.

He chuckled and watches the kids play before leaving. BunnyBurrow was indeed more lively than in Zootopia.

And as the sun was slowly setting and Nick was plucking as many blueberries as he can. He already filled three baskets and was already carrying the fourth.

"Okay, Nick!" Stu called. "The sun's going down, we can stop now." When Stu came towards Nick, he noticed how many he has already collected. "Oh my, would you look at that."

"Too many?" Nick asked popping a blueberry in his mouth.

Stu laughed and carried one. "I know you love blueberries but I didn't think it'd be that much."

"Well, more than that. But like I said, Carrots will always be on top."

"True to that, son. Carrots ARE good for your eyes."

Nick chuckled. "I wasn't talking about real carrots, sir."

It took Stu a while to finally realized what he meant and the two laughed at his misunderstanding.

"You two having fun?" Judy's voice was heard as she makes her way to them.

Stu laughed and patted Nick on the back. "Oh, you bet. Nick will definitely be a great part of our family!"

Judy smiled and witness just how attached her dad is towards Nick now. She still can't believe that Nick actually got Stu to like him.

"Well," Stu said carrying a basket of blueberries. "I'm going in. You two make sure you bring the rest in. And put them in basement."

And as soon as Stu was away, Nick and Judy looked at each other and smile.

"So…" she said. "Having fun so far?"

"I think better than fun. Who knew carrots are actually good for your eyes?"

Judy giggled and carried a basket while Nick carried two. One on each his shoulder. "Mom is already preparing dinner," Judy said. "We really should get in."

The two brought in the baskets of blueberries into the basement.

"Make sure you cover them," Judy said.

Nick placed the two basket down and did as she told him. Right before he was about cover them, she quickly hugged him from behind.

"Thanks for doing this…" she whispered.

The two stayed there for a while and Nick smiled. "No need to thank me, Carrots… I'm actually enjoying it here…"

She held his arms and slowly turning him to face her. She then wrapped her arms around him with him rubbing her head.

"Oh come on, Carrots…" he said, a little embarrassed. "I'm serious. No need to thank me…"

She looked up, smiling at him. "Do I care? No, no I don't."

Nick finally smiled back and caressed her cheek. "Dumb bunny…" he whispered.

She held his face in her paws and placed his forehead on hers, looking into his eyes deeply.

The fox blushed but wasn't afraid to show it. He smiled at her and nuzzled her nose, holding her face as well.

Their lips closing in on each others slowly, eyes closing. "Kiss me…?" she whispered.

Before that, Nick smiled and obliged to her wish. He placed his lips on hers softly, moving his arms around her waist. She pulled his face closer, deepening the kiss. Nick was kind of surprised of how the way Judy was behaving. She would never try to put something like this on him. But he wasn't complaining. He was taking his time enjoying the taste of her sweet lips. Blueberry… She probably had one right before she went for her favorite predator.

The two slowly part lips, breathing heavily, their eyes slowly opening and stared at each other in the eyes, wanting to be lost in each other's gaze. The two laughed quietly while Nick held her face closely to hers.

He kissed her again which she pulled back quickly and giggled. "Nick, no!" she whispered. "I only did that to thank you!"

Nick smirked. "Do I care~? No, no I don't~"he countered. He continued to cover her face with kisses which only made her giggled some more.

She slapped him playfully and hugged him. "No! Bad fox!"

He chuckled and scratched her head. "You know you love me," he said softly.

She hit him playfully on his chest. "Can we just have dinner…?" she said.

"I don't know," he said smiling sexily. "I feel like continuing some more here."

She smiled and walked away from him.

"Oh come on."

She looked back at him before walking back up to the living room and gave him a smile, shaking her head.

Nick smiled. He licked his lips savoring the taste from the kiss and placed the covers on the baskets.

* * *

 **Later that night…**

Judy woke up in the middle of the night and got off from her bed. She scratched her head and wondered why all of a sudden though. Then she looked out the window and found Nick outside, sitting down.

She walked down quietly, trying to not wake anyone and went outside to her todfriend.

He was looking up at the stars, eating a pawpsicle.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

Nick turned to her and smiled. "You're one to talk," he said.

She sat behind him and leaned her head on his. Nick didn't mind. At least it helped support him to just sit back and look at the stars.

"You know," said the bunny. "This is what my family and I usually do when we can't sleep too."

Nick pulled out the pawpsicle. "This is my first time doing this," he said.

She looked back at him. "No kidding?"

"Nope. And to be truthful, it's actually fun… Especially with you that is."

She blushed and pointed up at one star which was the brightest she's ever seen. "Look," she said. "That one's so pretty."

Nick stared at it blankly with the pawpsicle still in his mouth. "I assume you want me to make a wish?"

"Do you want to…?" she said, in such a soft voice.

Nick smiled slowly and turned to her. He grabbed her paw, making her face him and puts the pawpsicle in her mouth. She blushed.

"I already got my wish," he said, caressing her cheek.

She pulled out the ice candy slowly and smirked. "You expect me to share?"

His ears perked up quickly and he was the one blushing now. "Maybe…?"

She immediately leaped on top of him, 'sharing' the ice candy with him in a rather… intimate way. **(Okay! I think I may have gone too far! Time to stop!)**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry I have to end it here. Trying to keep it rated T as much as possible. Next chapter will involve Gideon. I'll be honest, I don't think Nick is the jealous type though. It's just a thought. But depends on what you guys and gals think._

 _Anyway, an illustration of this chapter will be on my tumblr. If you guys and gals wanna see it, then be my guests. Ciao._


	3. Foxes

**A/N:** _So… I apologize for such a bad grammar last time. Lesson learnt: Never write while listening to music. Gomen, minna!_ (Sorry, everyone!) _As I've said it before, this chapter will involve Gideon. Number 1: Because I feel like I need to get him involve in this fic. Number 2: I'm pretty sure Nick isn't the type to get jealous. After all, foxes has no tendency to cheat even if someone they love already has a mate. How do I know this? Internet. And the fact that I'm a fox. :P_

 **Disclaimer:** _I have a pet fox. Oops, I mean, I don't own Disney. I lied about the fox part too. :P_

* * *

Nick woke up and rubbed his head. He looked at the time. 6 in the morning?! He sighed but smiled anyway. He was very surprise he would wake up this early. Yesterday it was around 7 and now 6? He sure wasn't being his usual urban self. But he didn't care.

He got off his bed and made it nice and tidy. Sheets all folded. Pillow perfectly placed. Then he looked into the mirror and notice some red stains on his shirt. And he just remembered. Last night… Outside…

He blushed and facepalmed himself. "At least she started it…" he said to himself.

He took off his shirt and decided to go wash up and as he opened the door, Judy was already standing outside, about to knock on it.

She blushed as she noticed him shirtless. "Oh uh…" was all she could say, after using her long ears to cover her face.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I'm a male, remember?" he reminded.

"I know but…" she peeked a little over her ears. "I've never seen you even without shirt off…"

He looked away. "Well sorry for getting pawpsicle stains on my shirt last night then."

Judy's blush became redder because of the thought from last night but luckily Nick can't see behind her ears. "S-sorry…" she said softly.

He smirked and rubbed her head. "Wasn't even mad, Judy…" he said.

She blushed again, this time, total red. He called her 'Judy' this time. Out of all the things he's ever done to her every time, having him called her by her first name always seemed to be her favorite. She didn't dare to get her ears off because she didn't want him to see how hot her cheeks were getting.

"So…" Nick said. "Why are you up early?"

"Huh?" Her ears raised up, revealing her red face.

Nick noticed this and chuckled. "What's with the color?" he said.

"Huh?!" She noticed her ears stood up too and quickly look away. "Um…"

He rubbed his fingers on her ear which made her shivered a little. "Just answer the first question, dumb bunny," he said.

"Um… I just thought I would check up on you."

"This early?"

"Yeah. Because… I just wanna …" She kept her mouth shut tight before she could say anything else.

Nick decided to play with her a bit. "My my," he started. "Is it that time of the month already?"

Her eyes widened, blushing in full force and hit him hard but soft at the same time.

He just laughed and hugged her. "Sorry, sorry." He rubbed her back, assuring her that it was just a joke.

"Idiot…" she whispered, smiling. "I just wanna say that, maybe it's time you meet Gideon?"

"The other fox?"

"Mhm."

He gave him some thought for a while. After all, it'd be nice getting to know another fox around. Finnick was the only fox he's chatted with all this time, so, it could be a good idea.

"Well?" Judy interrupted his thinking.

"Well, he IS the only fox here. Might as well try to be friends with him too."

She hugged him tight and he rubbed the back of her head.

"Can I go take a shower now?"

"Oh…" She slowly let him go, remembered that he was shirtless. "Sorry."

The sun was rising and Nick was already helping out at the stand with Judy, while they wait for her parents to get up.

"Hand me those apples?" Judy said pointing to a bunch of apples in a wooden basket.

Nick carried them and walked to her. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks." And as soon as she held on to it, Nick gave a quick kiss on her head. Her ears sprung up and she blushed, eyes widened. "Nick!" she shouted, a little embarrassed and took the apples from him swiftly.

He held in his laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face."

She turned away from him and got on to her work. "Can't you see we're about to work?"

"Oh come on. You were gonna kiss me DURING work yesterday though."

She just froze and blushed. "Th-that's just…!" She paused trying to think of an excuse. "Reflex!"

He raised an eyebrow and caressed her cheek from behind with his fingers. She shivered from his touch. "Oh?" Nick challenged. "I find that hard to believe."

She quickly pushed him away and smiled a bit. "I was just thanking you okay?" She lay her cheek on her arm, looking away blankly.

He rubbed her head and scratched it softly. "Now that, I believe."

She turned to him and placed her index finger on his chest, pointing at him. "But don't try to flirt during work. Okay?"

He raised his paws up, making it look like he's surrendering. "Okay, ma'am."

"Good." And before he knew it, she pulled him by the shirt and gave him a short kiss.

Right after she pulled away, Nick looked at her with pinkish cheeks. "I thought you said no flirting."

"Yes, but…" She trailed her finger on his chest downwards. "I said 'during', didn't I?"

He smirked. "Sly bunny…" He said holding her face softly.

"Dumb fox…" They slowly brought their lips closer to each other when all of a sudden…

The sound of a truck stopped by and they quickly looked up to find Gideon Grey coming out of it. They immediately pulled away from their embrace, with barely red faces.

Gideon opened up his trunk to bring out some pies.

"Morning, Gideon!" Judy said, still a little red from just now.

"Morning, Jude," Gideon replied. "Morning to you too, Nick."

"'Sup?" was all Nick could say as he raised up his paw for the other fox.

"What do you got this time?" Judy said looking at all the pies he baked.

"Some cherry pies, pumpkin pies, blueberry pies and…"

"Blueberry?" Nick quickly interrupted with his ears brought up.

"Yea. Ah know how much you like mah blueberry pie so Ah…"

"Like 'em? I LOVE them."

The two laughed and Gideon handed Nick and Judy their orders for today. "Well, Ah reckon that should do?"

"Yeah, it'll do well," Judy said putting the last pie away. "A lot of the animals around here really love your pies. I don't quite understand why you choose to work in BunnyBurrow."

Gideon laughed. "Well, the city's no place for me. In fact, Ah actually prefer the outdoors more. Reminds me who Ah really am, ya know?"

She chuckled. "Well, I'll be honest. It's actually nice to finally see BunnyBurrow again. Still hasn't changed at all."

Gideon closed up his trunk about to leave. "Well, Ah'd best be going now. Other stores are waiting for mah pies too."

"Oh wait, Gideon, before that…" Judy pulled Nick to her. "Why don't you bring Nick along? He could use the tour AND do work at the same time."

Gideon smiled. "That actually sounds like a mighty fine idea."

Nick waved at him awkwardly. He whispered to her. "What about my blueberry pie…?"

She whispered back. "Don't worry. I'll keep it warm. It'll be less distracting with you around me." She shoved him towards Gideon and waved him goodbye. "Be good to each other!" she shouted as Gideon drove off with Nick.

Nick looked back at her and sighed. He then turned his focus inside Gideon's truck and looked around.

"Sorry if it's kinda messy," Gideon said. It wasn't messy at all though. The seats were just worn out and there's barely any dirt on the mat. As for the counter, it was just a little dusty. But Nick didn't mind. He's lived in a much bigger dump than this.

"Oh it's fine," Nick said while poking a Gazelle bobblehead. "My place is even worse."

Gideon laughed. "How'd ya two meet?"

"Well," Nick sat back. "It all started when I was just trying to buy a jumbo pop. She lent me $15 and I thanked her."

"That's it?"

"Nope. The rest is too long. So I'll keep it short. She tricked me into helping me solve a case and we became friends. At first that is."

"And how'd ya'll ended up together."

"Don't wanna talk about it." Nick pulled out a lollipawp and offered one to Gideon. "Want one?"

Gideon accepted his offer and placed it in his mouth, the same goes for Nick. "Thanks."

The two didn't speak for a while. Nick was looking at his side of the window while Gideon paid close attention to the road. In the end, Nick spoke up.

"You got any tunes?"

"Tunes?"

"You know, music? Songs? Thought we could liven up the space between us a bit."

"Ah don't know if you'll like the songs that Ah'm into." Gideon joked.

Nick noticed that there was a tape already inside. "May I?" he said before pushing the play button.

"Don't…!" But before Gideon could stop him. The song already played. "Argh!" he said covering his face in shame.

Nick's ears stood up. He knew this song. "Is this 'The Distance'?" he said which made Gideon turned to him. "By Fashion Nuggoat ( **Fashion Nugget** )?"

Gideon smiled. "You know this song?"

"I have it on my phone too."

The two started to sing along with the slow rhythmic music. ( **Time for me to break the fourth wall here. If you have no idea who Fashion Nugget is, then you are too young. Unless of course if you're into classic music, be my guest. Erm, disclaimer: I was not paid to say this…** )

And as soon as the song ended, the two foxes were laughing. They were enjoying their work a little too much.

"Ya know, Ah thought Ah was crazy to be the only one liking these old kinds of songs."

"No, kidding? I've been into them ever since I was a kit."

Gideon stopped his truck. "Oh, looks like we've reached our stop." He pulled the brake up and got out of his truck. "Help me unload the back, will ya?"

Nick did as he was told and helped carry a bunch of pies into the store.

The bell to the door rang, which alerted the owners. "Ah, Gideon," said someone.

Nick looked over to see a sheep coming to pick up her delivery.

"Here ya go, Belle," he said placing the orders down on the counter. "A dozen of apple, chocolate and strawberry pies each of their flavor."

"Oh why thank you so much as always." The sheep look over at Gideon. "Oh, and who's this?"

"Oh him?" Gideon wrapped an arm around Nick's neck and introduced him to the owner of the store. "He's Judy's todfriend. And by todfriend, Ah mean boyfriend."

The sheep covered her mouth and gasped. "Oh. My. G. Judy's boyfriend?!"

"Eeyup. And Ah reckon he'd fit well with all of us here in BunnyBurrow."

"But he's a fox."

"Actually, ma'am…" Nick interrupted. "Interspecism is legal in Zootopia… So there's really no problem at all."

She gasped again. "You're from Zootopia?!"

"Born and raised," he smirked. ( **Little known fact about Nick. It's already confirmed that Nick was born and raised there. No joke. Nick was born a Zootopian and raised as one.** )

"Well, welcome to BunnyBurrow." She shook his paw. "I'm sure you'll find it very nice here."

"I already love the place. It's… Actually much better than in Zootopia."

She giggled. "Oh ho you. By the way, how's Judy. Haven't seen her in a while."

"She can be noisy but, she's the kind of bunny she is."

The sheep and Gideon laughed.

"Well, she never really know how to quit to begin with after all," said the sheep.

"Tell me about it," Gideon agreed. "Looks like we're running late for our next delivery." He patted Nick on the back. "We gotta go now, Belle."

"Bye, you two!" She waved at them goodbye. "And Nick, tell Judy I said 'Hi'."

Nick smiled and just gave her a thumbs up as an answer.

As soon as the foxes were on their way to their next stop, Nick spoke up. "Hey, who was that just now? She seemed to know you and Judy for a long time."

"Yea. Really long ago. Ah'd say… 15 or 16 years ago?"

"Mind telling me a story?"

"Well," Gideon started remembering back in those days. The days when he and Trevor, a weasel, use to bully the preys. "Ah was a bully back then. But Ah'm different now."

"So I've heard. Judy told me about it."

"She has? Well, I'm sorry I hurt her. Ya know, now that you're her boyfriend and all."

Nick chuckled. "She's tough, big guy," he punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't even try to apologize even if you hurt her."

Gideon laughed. "Well, even if Ah don't need to, Ah still want to. Because Ah admit, Ah was a jerk to every prey here in BunnyBurrow."

Nick looked out the window. "Well, at least you weren't the one being bullied…"

Gideon glanced at him.

"Unlike me, preys made fun of me because I was a predator. But that was a long time ago."

"Oh… Ah'm sorry to hear that…"

Nick smiled a little. "I'm actually kinda glad that I met Carrots. I think I would have been in a slump today if it weren't for her."

"Carrots?"

"Oh, that's just what I call her most of the time."

Gideon chuckled. "You are one strange city fox."

"And you are a great baker."

After three more deliveries, it was already noon. And it was time for Gideon to head home to bake more of his pies for tomorrow's stock. Nick was getting more and more into the countryside now and it has only been four days. Even though he wasn't fit to do most of the work, but he enjoyed doing it. He felt young even. And that's not just a saying.

"Alright!" Gideon stretched his arms a little. "Looks like that's all of them."

"Only five places?" Nick actually expected more.

"Actually, before you came along, Ah already delivered the rest to the others."

"Um… How early did you wake up?"

"4 in the morning. It's what Ah do every day. Deliver them pies in many places. And after that, go home and bake some more pies for tomorrow."

Nick realized how hard Gideon was working. And he was doing this every day. Nick gave some thoughts a bit. "Can I learn how you bake pies?" he asked.

Gideon looked at him, confused. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the Hopps?"

"At least, I wanna try to impress Carrots with my baking skills…" he said. Which is not true. He just wanted to help out Gideon. Number 1: It's because this is the first time he's ever seen and met his kind. Number 2: It was just to say thanks for the blueberry pie.

Gideon laughed lightly and patted Nick on his back. "Well now, why didn't ya say so? Come on! Ah'll show you how us foxes bake pies!"

Nick got back into his truck and took a ride to Gideon's home.

* * *

 **Evening at Hopps Family Farm**

Judy was standing out in the field. Waiting for her todfriend to come home. It was going to get dark soon and she hasn't seen him all day after leaving with Gideon.

"Oh, Nick…" she whispered to herself. "What's taking you…?"

"Judy!" Bonnie called out. "Get inside! It's getting dark!"

Judy sighed and reluctantly turned her heels to her home when finally…

The engines of Gideon's truck was heard. She turned to find Nick coming out of the truck. He waved Gideon goodbye and wished him goodnight.

She ran straight for Nick and hugged him. Laying her forehead on his chest. "What took you…?" she said softly.

He brought up a… Pie in front of her. "Pie," he answered.

The pie looked terrible. The dough looked as if it wasn't baked well and it was all wrinkly.

"Made it myself. Thanks to Gideon's help. Want some?"

She stared at the pie and started smiling slowly, hugging him again but tighter. "Yes…" she answered softly.

"Okay…" He rubbed her head. "But first… Let me go? You're squeezing the life out of me…"

The Hopps family has already finished dinner and are having Nick's pie as dessert. At first, they had their doubts about it except for Judy. She took a sliced and ate it. Her eyes glimmered.

"D-did you actually bake this, Nick…?" she said, surprised.

"Yeah. It's my first time too. Is it… Okay…?" Nick was starting to get a little worried and Judy smiled at him.

"It's delicious!"

Bonnie and Stu didn't believe it at first since Judy was never the kind to be rude or lie about something. Even to her todfriend.

But they both took a slice each and indeed Judy was right. It was right down delicious.

"Carrot pie made by yours truly," Nick said, sounding all fancy.

The little bunnies took some slices as well and they all enjoyed it. Nick was a natural baker. And to top it off, it was his first pie he ever baked too.

It was so good, even Stu licked his fingers after finishing his slice. "That was delicious indeed, Nick!"

"I guess now we all know that foxes are really good bakers," Bonnie said. "It just shows that looks really doesn't matter."

They were all enjoying themselves and as they did, Judy grabbed Nick's paws from under the table. She pulled him outside so she can have a little talk with him.

As they went out, Judy just stopped and looked up in the sky. No stars. But she let out sighed and looked back at Nick with a smile.

"Judy?" Nick said. He called her Judy and she knows what that means.

"I was thinking…" she said. "Maybe… It'd be nice to be a little distracted at times…"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What are you trying to say here?"

She punched him playfully. "You know what I mean, moron…"

He chuckled and held her paws. Both of them looking into each other in the eyes.

"How do you find BunnyBurrow?"

"Lively. I met a friend of yours too. Belle. She said 'Hi'."

She giggled. "Haven't seen her in a while. But thanks for telling me."

They're foreheads leaning on each other, still not looking away from each other's gaze. "So... How did you like my pie…?"

"It was amazing. And seriously? Carrot pie?"

"What?"

"Very stereotypical of you Nick." She booped his nose.

"Hey. At least I didn't call you and your family cute."

She giggled which made him did the same too. His arms wrapped around her with hers around him as wel. She lay the side of her face on his chest.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I know. I'm awesome, aren't I?"

She giggled and hit him playfully.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And there you go. Chapter 3 done! Phew. I am so happy with this one. I really feel like Gideon needs more spotlight too so I decided to make him a slight main in this one. And in case you don't know who Belle is, it's that sheep that Gideon stole the tickets from in the movie. I don't really know her real name though so I just chose Belle._

 _And also, thanks so much for the support. I'm planning to finish the whole fic with 7 chapters. So don't expect much from me. Oh and also, chapter 4 will involve Judy's siblings. Perhaps it's time I show how childish Nick can be._

 _Anyway, this is just a thought I came up if Nick and Gideon met. As I've said before, Nick is probably not the jealous type. And I'm for sure Gideon has no intimate feelings for Judy. And as for his business with the Hopps Family Farm, my headcanon is that he's their supplier. So yeah._

 _If you wanna see the cover for this chapter, it's in my tumblr as usual. Ciao~!_


	4. Reason

**A/N:** _I am back and I apologize for such a delay. I reread the last chapter and apparently I was right. No grammar or spelling mistakes. I really should NOT write when listening to music. :P_

 _Oh and also, a few people ask me to tone down on Nick's 'obssession' with blueberries. Well I won't. Because of 2 things. #1: Nick's 'obssession' for blueberries is the same with Naruto for ramen or Akame for meat or maybe even Ankh for ice-creams. #2: These 'obssessions' are what give the characters more personality. Imagine you saw your friend eating something different than what he/she usually eats. That is something you wouldn't be use to now, is it? Almost as if, it's not really them. As for me, I don't have any friends so I have no idea what it's like, but, meh._

 _Anyway, onward to the next chapter! As I've said last chapter, Judy's siblings will be involve in this. Enjoy._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney. Everything should be belonging to Disney. Er… I mean… Forget what I said about that last one…_

* * *

Day 4. It was already around 10 in the morning. Nick was taking care of the stand today. And so far, there's not a single customer who has appeared yet.

He stood there, all bored, resting his cheek on thepalm of his paw and sighed.

"Not so use to it?" Judy said behind him, carrying some apples.

He turned to her lazily. "At least harvesting crops was more fun than waiting for someone to come by the stand," he said, putting his chin down on his arms.

"It's only been 30 minutes," she giggled, putting down the apples right by him. "You'll get use to it soon."

Nick looked at her. "Is there anything else I could do?"

Judy thought for a while, a paw on her hips and the other on her chin. "Nope," she immediately answered, turning her heels on him. And before she could walk away, Nick grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a cuddle, sitting on his lap. She blushed lightly, speechless.

He wrapped his arms around her closely to him and whispered. "I think we can make this part a bit more exciting~"

Her blush turn into a serious color of red. "Nick! We're working here!"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, letting her go. "I thought teasing you would be a little more fun."

She froze there, still sitting on his lap and eventually, got off of him, slowly. She fixed up her shirt, still not facing him. "Dumb fox…" she whispered.

"What was that?"

And without warning, she immediately tugged his shirt, looking at him directly in the eyes, all serious.

He was rather… Mesmerized. For him, Judy never looked threatening at all. Even if she tried. But as soon as she caught his attention, she gave him a short kiss on the lips.

It was only for a few seconds before she pulled away. "You asked for it," she said, sounding all mighty.

The fox smirked. "And I'm not complaining."

Judy's serious face slowly turned into joy before hugging Nick again. She never could resist him. That or the fact that he has such fluffy fur for a fox, especially his tail.

She finally pulled away slowly. "We can do this some other time," she said, still holding onto his shirt.

His ears slowly went down as he rubbed her head. He didn't need to answer her because she knew he would say yes or okay anyway. Just like her, there is no way Nick could resist saying no to her.

Before walking away from him, she turned to him, smiling. "I love you…" she said softly, but can be heard.

Nick smiled and was all charged up and because of that, he didn't care if he had to take care of the stand. Which apparently only lasted for 5 minutes…

His chin on the counter as he sighed, getting tired of waiting, when suddenly…

"Excuse me?" said someone. He looked up and saw the first customer, a sheep.

" _Finally!_ " he thought but didn't show his excitement. "Hello," he said, sounding all relaxed. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, actually," said the sheep. "Do you have any celeries?"

"Uh…" he looked around, trying to find some when finally… "Aha! Found it! How many would it be?"

"Just a couple please?"

He wrapped them up and gave them to her nicely. "That'll be $4, ma'am."

After paying him, the sheep looked at him, all confused.

He noticed this. "Uh, yes, ma'am?" he said.

"Oh it's nothing," she said. "It's just that, I thought this was the Hopps Family Farm."

"Uh… This IS the Hopps Family Farm."

She looked at him again. "I was for sure they're rabbits."

"They ARE rabbits…"

"But I've never seen you before. And a fox even?"

"It's cuz I'm new here."

"Oh… Makes sense."

"Nick," Bonnie's voice was heard making Nick and the sheep face towards her. She was making her way to him.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Nick, I'm so sorry to ask this for the last minute, but can you take care of the kids for me?"

"What about the stand?"

"I already asked Judy to help with that. She'll be on her way now."

Just when Bonnie did say that, Judy already arrived in the nick of time. "Sorry it took a while."

"Oh thank you so much, you two. I really have to go now. Be nice to the kids."

Judy pushed Nick away lightly. "Just go," she said to him softly. "I got this."

"But I'm not good with kids," he whispered.

"Beats standing all day waiting right?"

He sighed. "Fine…"

And as he walked away, the customer spoke with Judy instead. "Er… Why is there a fox working here?"

Judy turned to her. "Huh? Oh him? He's my boyfriend."

The sheep froze, speechless, looking at Judy.

Nick made his way into the barn where Bonnie said the kids were at. He was never good with kids. However, he and Finnnick did try to be father and son. But then again, Finnick is a full grown fox so that doesn't count.

He opened the door to the barn nervously and peeked inside. The kids were all full of energy, jumping around, playing around, and even being a little too loud. He sighed and shook his head slowly. He swallowed up his worries and told himself that there was nothing to worry about. The kids already loved him when he first arrived but this was different. He was about to take care of them.

He entered the barn slowly. "Hi, kids," he said. The kids all turned to him.

"Nick!" they all shouted and run towards him. They all hugged him, slowly causing him to lose balance.

He laughed nervously and realized how attached they were to him already. "Okay, okay," he said getting a bunny off of his chest. He sat up and looked at them. His thumbs fiddled about as he looked awkwardly as if the kids are expecting something from him. "So… What do you kids wanna do?"

"We don't know," said one of them. "We usually think about it at the last minute."

"But since you're here, we thought maybe it'll be even more fun."

He rubbed one on the head and decided to think. And then a thought hit him. "Let's go outside," he said.

They all arrived at a flower field. Some bunnies were even skipping around Nick. "What are we gonna do, Nick?" one asked.

"Well," he rubbed at the back of his neck. "I actually thought maybe you kids can come up with it. And I'll play it with you."

The kids looked at him and at each other, all confuse.

Nick sighed and bent his knees down slowly. "I've… Never played so much when I was younger…" He started remembering those times when nobody would accept him. Because he was a fox, the children back then would call him a cheater even though he never did.

The bunnies looked at him and one held his paw. "We can play hide and seek," she said.

"Or tag," said another bunny.

"Or maybe even duck-duck-goose," another said.

Nick smiled. The kids really wanted him to get involve playing with them. If only he was a kid again. But then again, he's never to old to feel young.

"I think I got a better game," he said.

Meanwhile Judy was bored, waiting at the stand and for her mother to come back. She groaned in boredom. And as soon as she did, her mother finally returned.

"Judy," Bonnie called, which made brought Judy's attention immediately. Bonnie was carrying some groceries with her and Judy helped out with them.

"Can I ask, mom?" she said. "Why did you put Nick in charge of the kids?"

"Well, I thought it would be fitting just in case you two get married."

Judy stopped and blushed. "T-that's still a bit too early!"

Bonnie laughed at her daughter's reaction. "Well, you seemed happy the last time we saw you."

"I'm always happy."

Bonnie put down the groceries on the counter. "But happier as well. Tell me, what did you actually see in him at first?"

While Bonnie was unloading the stuff, Judy was trying to think of an answer to why she fell for Nick. But her mother was right though. Up until now, she still didn't know why she loved Nick so much. She was even confuse during her confession last summer. Even after they got into a relationship, she still didn't understand why. But it made her so happy.

"I don't know…" she answered, ears dropped.

Bonnie giggled and lifted her daughter's face up gently. "I'm sure you'll find the answer. Because if you do, then he really is the one. At first, your father and I had our doubts but seeing him fit in so well in only 3 days made me realize what you said. Anyone CAN be anything. As for Nick, he's family here now."

Judy looked at her mother in the eyes and hugged her. "Thanks, mom…"

"Now then, I think it's time for Nick to get back to his post. Unless of course if you're willing to take over for him."

Judy laughed a bit. "Pretty sure I wouldn't want to."

And as Judy said, she went to look for Nick. She never knew that being at the stand could be so boring. Usually there will be quite a few customers coming by but I guess today was not quite lucky.

Judy looked around in the barn and found that it was empty. She then she thought that maybe they were at the fields. She was right. But, something was strange…

She found Nick, yes. But something was wrong with him. He was down on all four and he looked, savage…

He was making his way towards the kids slowly, growling at them. Judy quickly sprang into action. Her thoughts were so filled with questions. Why was he going savage again? What happened to him? What about the kids?

And as soon as she reached on top of the field… She saw it… She was right… He was going wild again just like their first case together… He looked intimidating and the kids were holding a stick, defending themselve. One poked him lightly and then…

"Blarrrggghhh," Nick said, falling down, tongue out and playing dead.

"Ha ha! We have slain the dragon!" said the bunnies and they all got on top of him, jumping on his chest.

"Ow ow, okay!" Nick said, laughing, feeling a little ticklish. He carried one up in his arms and stood up. "Okay, who's next?"

The kids all raised their paws and Nick was deciding who should be the hero next.

Judy, all confused, saw how the kids were all happy around Nick. They were all overjoyed at how much fun it was.

One of them noticed Judy and went straight for her. "Judy!" she said.

Judy hugged her and everyone turned to her.

Nick and her looked at each other. Silence between the two. The only thing filling that silence was the sounds of the little bunnies' laughter.

"Did I… Scare you…?" Nick said.

Judy carried her sister up. "A little…" she replied.

The little bunnies were now quiet. They both stared at Nick and their sister at every second. And they slowly push the two towards each other. And eventually, the two got close. Really close.

"Did it hurt, Judy?" said one of them.

She turned to him. "Huh?"

"Nick told us about how you both solved your first case together," another said. "And he told us about how you cut your leg."

She ears dropped as she looked at him. "He did…?"

"Yea! And he told us about how he can't leave you beh-"

Nick quickly covered the bunny's mouth. "Okay! That's enough!" he quickly interrupted.

Judy laughed a little. Nick was never the kind of fox to publicly show affection towards others. Especially when others were talking about how nice he is.

"Kids?" Judy said putting down her little sister. "Do you think you can leave Nick and I alone just for a bit?"

"Did you two get in a fight?"

"No, of course not. We just wanna talk for a bit."

"We do?" Nick said.

"Okay," said the kids. "Come back and play with us again, Nick?" another said, tugging on his paw.

He rubbed his head. "I'll try," was all he could answer.

Judy looked at him. He's changed so much since the first time they've met. "I didn't know you were good with kids," she said.

"I try to be. I don't want them to go through what I've gone with."

She took a step closer to him and held his paws. His claws were still out and they scratched the palm of her paws lightly.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he said, sounding a little worried.

"Not at all…" They then intertwine the fingers together and get closer. She looked into his eyes. "What were you playing with the kids just now…?"

"I um… May have told them about the case with Bellweather and they said they wanted to be like you. Only I'm a dragon and they're knights in this case."

She raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

The two laughed at each other softly and wrapped their arms around each other. "You know," Judy spoke up. "We didn't spend much time yesterday. And I think today would be the same too."

"Most likely."

She slowly pulled away. "Meet me out here tonight when everyone's asleep?"

"I don't know…"

"I'll handle the stand and you can keep playing with the kids if you do."

"Okay!"

Judy laughed at how fast he answered. He must really hate the stand.

 **That night**

Everyone was sound asleep already. Judy was sitting on the fence, waiting for Nick. Her legs were swinging back and forth as she looked down at the grass.

As she was waiting for him, Nick crept behind her and kiss her cheek, making her heart jumped in surprised.

"Surprise," Nick said.

She hit him playfully and he leaned on the fence next to her.

"Enjoying the stars again?" Nick said.

"Not this time. I was thinking is all…"

"About what?"

"Well…" Her legs starts swinging back and forth again and she looked up in the sky. "Can I ask, Nick?"

"You can ask anything."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "What… Is it that you… Love about me…?"

Nick looked at her, confused. "That's a weird question. Isn't it obvious? Your determination. Your passion for something. Your strong heart."

"Is that all?"

Nick stayed silent for a while. "Well… The fact that you believe in me is what I love most about you…"

She looked at him. Her ears dropped again. "Wow… So you do have a reason to love me…"

Nick chuckled. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

She gripped onto the fence tight. "I… I don't know why I love you to begin with actually…"

This time, Nick's ears dropped. "What do you mean?"

"Like… Remember last summer…? I just don't know why but… I fell for you… And I still don't know what was it that made me in love with you. But, every time you were close to me, you were there for me, I always felt happy. No… Happier than before."

She looked down, hoping to get an answer. Her legs stopped swinging and all she could do was think.

"Blueberry?" Nick said, offering her one.

"Pass…" she said, giving him a gentle smile.

And then, it struck her….

That time when they were cornered by Bellweather. The time when she couldn't walk. She told Nick to go without her but he didn't even if he could. It was his loyalty that she admired. What's more Nick was proof that not every fox are untrustworthy. Not to mention, he was the only animal she's met in her life that she has ever apologized to. He was… Special to her somehow.

And now she knows. He was literary someone she could trust all her life. Even though he may play a few games with her.

"On second thought," she said. "Can I have one?"

Nick looked at her and realized there were none left when he chowed down on all of them. "Er… That might be a problem…"

"Nick!"

"What? You could have said it sooner."

At first, she was a little upset but then she smirked. "Actually, I think I have a way," she said.

Nick gave her a confuse look before she leaped on top of him and looking into his eyes.

He blushed and swallowed. "C-Carrots?"

She brought her lips closer to his ear and whispered. "I just realize now why I love you…"

His ears immediately stood up. "Why?"

She giggled. "Dumb fox…" she said softly before kissing him on the lips trying to get the taste of blueberries off of his lips.

Nick didn't even struggle. In fact, he was pretty glad that happened. His tail wrapped around her as he held her close to him. Judy moaned at the taste of blueberry on his tongue. She gladly licked it off causing the fox to moaned as well.

They slowly part their lips, breathing heavily. Judy licked her lips, savoring the taste of the blueberries that Nick had eaten. Nick's tail wags slowly and Judy noticed this.

"Excited?" she said, giggling.

"Try 'ecstatic'," he smirked.

The two smiled and Judy continued some more but this time, kissing him full force because she loved him. Nick may have went a little too far by inserting his tongue in her mouth. Judy frowned at first but calmed down when she tasted the blueberry still on his tongue. She held his face, kissing him deeply and passionately. The couple were enjoying their moment together under the moonlight, tasting each other's passion and could barely breathe.

Eventually, they had to break the kiss reluctantly.

Both could barely breathe as they looked into each other in the eyes. Nick caressed her cheek, resting his forehead on hers.

The two, still breathing, laughed softly and hugged.

"I love you…" said the bunny.

"I love you too… Sly bunny…"

Judy's mind was overjoyed because she finally got him to say those words and for real this. Her tail wagged in happiness.

"I think we really should get to sleep now," Nick said.

She placed her paws on his chest. "Just a little longer…? Please…?"

Nick smiled and lay down with her in his arms on top of him as the two enjoyed the view of the beautiful night, starry sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I er… I never actually thought I'd write the kissing scene so… Intimate. I hope it doesn't get TOO intimate… Rated T after all. I also hope you guys are satisfied with Judy's 'exciting' side. And as for the blueberries, no, I will NOT tone it down._

 _As I've said before, I'm planning to end the story with 7 chapters. Which means, only 3 more to go. I think it'll only be fair if I give you all what you wanna see. After all, I owe you all so much because of the follows and faves and reviews._

 _So yea. Just send me a review on what you wanna see next. If there's none, then I'll try to think of one up. If you want to see the new cover for this chapter, it's in my tumblr. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Ciao._


	5. Making It Last

**A/N:** _Considering we're nearing the end of the story, I'd get this done as soon as I can._

 **Disclaimer:** _Too lazy to say it. Just read it from the last chapter._

* * *

Nick awoke really early as usual so far. But his eyes still wanting to shut themselves to sleep. He yawned and looked at the time. 5:43am in the morning. He put his paw on his forehead and sighed. He hugged his body pillow closely to him and…

Wait. Body pillow?!

He quickly look down to find Judy who was cuddling him in her sleep. And to top it off, he was shirtless too!

His eyes widened as he blushed from the view. Judy was sound asleep. Her arms were wrapped around Nick. One around his neck and another over his waist.

He facepalmed himself. " _What the heck happened last night?!_ " he thought.

Nick looked at her again. She looked so… Peaceful. At first he was a little worried but then it turned into relaxation when he realized how beautiful she was. He smiled and caressed her cheek, causing her to pull him closer to her without realizing.

He wrapped his arms around her as well and gave her a light kiss on her head. "I love you, Jude…" he whispered.

Her ears twitch and she smiled. "I love you too…" she said softly.

An eyebrow raised from Nick. "You awake?" he said.

Judy slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her lover. "Mhm…"

"How long?"

She shrugged and yawned. "Not long I guess. But you saying that you love me was the first thing I heard."

He smiled and held her face, giving her a kiss on the cheek and rested his forehead on hers, nuzzling her nose.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"What happened last night?" Nick asked.

"You don't remember? Outside? Stars?" She stayed quiet for a bit. "Blueberries…?"

And then it hit him. Yep… The blueberries…

He sighed. "I really am a sucker for them…"

She held his face and pecked his lips. "But you weren't complaining, were you?"

A smirk appeared on the fox as he wrapped his arms around her. "Not at all."

The two were really enjoying each other's company. This was the closest they have ever been so far and they didn't want to part their ways. Yet… Nick kissed her on the neck and she kissed him back on his cheek. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek softly, looking at her.

"We should really get out of bed now…" he said.

"A little longer? Please?" She placed her head on his chest. He sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"You really like to take advantage with all my yes, huh?" he said.

She giggled and cuddled him. The two decided to stay like this just for a bit longer before their day began. Judy was actually a little tired but she wanted Nick to be with her just for a little while before she gets up and running.

 **Later**

Nick was squatting down, watching the spinach grow. His ears kept moving just from watching them. He put his arms on his knees and just stared at them. At the same time, he was thinking. It would have been nice if he had come to BunnyBurrow to begin with. After all, tomorrow was his and Judy's last day here.

Suddenly, he was pushed lightly from behind. He turned and saw that it was the kids.

"Nick! Come play with us?" they said.

Nick chuckled and lifted one up in his arms. "What are we playing today?"

"We're playing pirates!"

One bunny lifted his stick up as if it was a sword. Nick laughed at this and put down the bunny he was carrying. "In a minute," he said. "I'll join you soon."

The kids then went back to the flowerfield that they played at yesterday.

He sighed, watching them run.

"You don't look happy today," said Judy, walking towards him.

He turned to her and smiled. "Well," He squatted back down, watching the spinach. "Tomorrow's our last day… How can I not not be happy?"

She placed her paw on his shoulder. "I'm sure we'll come back here someday. Or I could ask my family to come visit us."

Nick chuckled. "Can your place actually fit your entire family?"

"Well," she rubbed his shoulder which made him relaxed a bit and she hugged him. "I was thinking of moving and I thought that maybe, just maybe, if you'd like to live in someplace new. I DID ask you to move in with me since we first came here, remember?"

"Yea, I remember. Didn't think you were serious though."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Lighten up. The kids are waiting for you."

He looked at the spinach one last time and stood. "Might as well make it last, huh?"

She smiled. "I have to go. Dad needs help with some carrots. I'll bring back some blueberries later."

Nick didn't need to answer that. He just rubbed her head and she went on her way.

He glanced back at the spinach and chuckled. " _What the heck_ ," he thought. " _I don't even like spinach._ "

Nick came to the kids as promise and already noticed that they've already started playing without him. They were in two large boxes and making explosion noises. Nick's first thought that those boxes were pirate ships and he laughed. They were having so much fun, 'battling' each other.

Nick then thought on how to make it more fun.

He got on all four and slowly sneak his way to the kids.

"You'll never take our gold, pirates!" one claimed pointing his stick at the other.

"We'll be taking everything from yer ship!" the other one said.

"And then suddenly…" Nick's voice was heard. "A sea monster appears!" Nick popped up before them and roared at his best. His claws sticking out to make it look like he was a monster and he bumped into their box, rattling the bunnies inside.

"Oh no! A monster has appeared!"

"What do we do Captain?!"

Nick slowly stood up and looked into the boxes. "I'm hungry!" he claimed and grabbed one by the shirt. At first she was 'scared' but then she giggled at how ticklish it felt. "Nom nom nom nom!" He put her down and rubbed her head. He turned his attention back to the other bunnies. "I'm still hungry!"

He rattled the other box and they all laughed but kept playing along. "We have to work together! Even if it means teaming with those pirates!"

"We'll never work with you, soldiers!"

Nick shook the pirate box and roared playfully. "Rawwwrrr!"

The bunnies screamed and fell off their box but were saved by their enemies.

Nick circled around their box as they gather round. The bunny who got 'eaten' watched and laughed as Nick slowly stood up above the bunnies.

"Man the cannons!"

Nick then leaped over the box as if he was a giant sea serpent. He then grabbed one bunny with his tail and lifted him up.

"It's got me!"

He then put the little soldier down where he can join the 'eaten' pirate. He returned to the box and noms on it, pretending to bite down their ship slowly.

"He's tearing down our ship!" The little bunnies all ran around the place and Nick slowly 'ate' all of them. One by one, pirates and soldiers were 'eaten' by the savage sea serpent.

But it'll take Nick forever to take down all of them considering there are over another 200 more he has to 'eat'.

"On three, we attack him all at once!" The pirate captain and army captain counted and they all leaped on Nick, pinning him down and attacking him with… Tickles.

He laughed at their attacks and squirms around. Then the 'eaten' bunnies also joined in and did the same.

"N-n-no fair!" he said, still laughing. They all stopped and Nick just lay there, playing dead.

The two captains stood on top of him and raised their sticks. "We have slain the beast!"

They all shouted in joy and victory was theirs! Or so they thought…

Nick's tail grabbed the pirate captain and then he hugged the army captain. "You think you've won?!" He laughed evilly, causing the little bunnies to panic and run around him. "Nom nom nom!" he said, pretending to eat the two captains. He stood up and started walking like a monster. "I'm gonna get you!"

He grabbed another one and lifted her in the air. "Gotcha!" And then another one with one paw. "You too!"

When suddenly, a pair of soft lips hit his cheek when he realized Judy did that. "And then, a princess kissed the monster and it became tamed and nice!" she shouted.

"Awwww!" the kids groaned. "Why did you have to do that, Judy?"

"Have you all realized that it's getting late?"

The bunnies and Nick turned to the direction of the sun setting. They were having so much fun they didn't even realize it was already getting dark. The sky was already a bright orange and the kids pouted.

"Mom baked us carrot cakes for tonight."

And immediately afterwards, the kids cheered and ran back into the house.

Judy turned her attention to her favorite fox. "You sure know how to take care of kids," she said, paws behind her, walking towards him slowly.

"All I did was play along," he admitted. She looked at him closely and he chuckled. "Something on face?"

"No," she said. "Just that… I think you really would make a great dad."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Oh how dare you." He slowly wrapped his arms around her nuzzled her nose with her paws now placed on his chest.

She tugged him by the collar. "Let's go. We're having carrot cakes for tonight."

"What's the occasion?"

She pushed him away slowly and held his paw. "You'll know."

She led the way, still holding onto his paw. Nick is starting to get a little curious with what's going on. She seemed a little too happy.

She opened the door and let him go before she entered the house.

As Nick entered, he was rather… surprised. Everyone in Judy's family were all standing side by side in front of him, smiling and above them, there was a banner that said, "Welcome to the family."

Nick looked at all the decorations. The balloons, the streamers and most of all, the cake. And on it, there was something written on it, "The first fox in Hopps."

"We thought we'd throw a party for you as a welcoming gift to the family, Nicky," Stu said, an arm wrapped around Bonnie.

Nick just stared at everywhere. "You all… Did it for me…?"

"It was Judy's idea actually," Stu answered.

"Not even the kids knew to begin with," Bonnie added.

He turned to his… new family and smiled. "That… Means a lot to me…" He let out a sighed. "Wish I could have stayed long with my family…"

Judy hugged him. "Well, now you have us," she said.

"That's right, son. The first ever fox to ever be part in the history of Hopps," Stu complimented. "You should be proud. You earned it after all."

Nick smiled weakly and carried a little bunny. The little one giggled as Nick rubbed his head. Then he turned towards the Hopps. "Thank you…"

The kids then all ran towards Nick, hugging him and pinning him down. They all cheered and hopped on top and beside him.

Nick just laughed and hugged some of his new brothers and sisters up. He then turned to Judy and smiled. "Thanks," he said softly.

She just nodded and smiled back gleefully.

"Alright, everyone!," Stu announced. "It's time to settled down with some carrot cakes!"

The kids rushed towards the table and sat down, waiting for a slice of the cake. Nick finally got on his feet and tidied his shirt up. Judy then kissed his cheek unexpectedly and held his paw.

"Hope you like carrots," she said.

He smiled. "As a matter of fact…" He turned to Judy. "I LOVE Carrots."

At first, Judy was a little confused but eventually she got the joke.

So Nick decided to enjoy dinner the way the Hopps would on special occasions. At first, he hesitated eating some carrots because there wasn't any blueberries. But in the end, he got use to it and ate it anyway. However, even if he got use to it, blueberries will still be on top of his list.

And after the welcoming party, everyone was exhausted. They all went straight to bed before Nick thanked them for such a great time. And just as everyone got to their bedrooms, Judy tugged on his sleeve.

He turned to her and she offered him a few blueberries.

His thought rejoice so quickly when he noticed them. "You really do know me too well," he said popping them one by one.

She smiled just by looking at how happy he was. There was no way Nick couldn't be happy without his favorite berry. And then, a thought hit her. "Um…" was all she said, looking down, blushing. "Remember last night…?"

"Yea?"

She then hugged him slowly, still not facing him. "Do you wanna… Sleep together again…?"

Nick rubbed her head and carried her bridal-style which caught her by surprise. He then proceeded to walk up to his room and put her on his bed.

"Does that answer your question?" he said, smiling slyly at her. She nodded shly.

He then turned around and took off his shirt, which made her blush even more. She was blushing so furiously Nick could even see it even in the dark. It was glowing red and he chuckled.

"What? Too much?"

She looked away. "You think?"

He caressed her cheek which made her relax a bit.

She slowly smiled and placed her paw on his. "We really should get to sleep. It's our last day tomorrow…"

He looked down, disappointed with his ears down. "I know…"

She then held his face with both paws and looked at him. "Don't worry. We can come again next time." She kissed him on his nose.

He smiled and placed his paw on her neck, lips almost in contact on each other. "Thanks…"

The two embrace each other closely, feeling each other's warmth. Judy's eyes still opened and she muffled in his chest, "Goodnight, Nick…"

He kissed her on her head and replied, "Sweet dreams, Judy…"

She smiled from hearing her name being called and slowly closed her eyes, drifting to sleep in his embrace.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Only two more chapters to go. So I'm not gonna lie but the final chapter might be a little shorter than the rest. That's why for the next chapter, I'm gonna make sure Nick enjoys his final day in BunnyBurrow before going back to Zootopia._

 _There is an illustration of this chapter in my tumblr so check it out if you want._

 _Anyway, time for me to go think up of the next two chapters. Hope you all enjoy. Ciao._


	6. Final Day

**A/N** : _Last chapter kinda felt like a rundown. Not gonna lie. But in this chapter, I really decided to go full force with it because as I've mentioned before, this chapter will take part on Nick and Judy's last day in the story. Gomen, minna. But I actually have a plan for another story and it'll take part after this one. That's why I'm trying to get it done as soon as I can. Again, I apologize and if you wanna come kill me, my address is… Wait, why am I telling you all this?_

 **Disclaimer** : _All characters of Zootopia AND Zootopia belongs to Discovery… Oops, I mean Disney._

* * *

The sun slowly rose just as the light emerged from the window of Nick's room. The light went over Judy's face and she reluctantly opened her eyes. She noticed Nick wasn't in bed with her and she gripped the bed.

She frowned and went back to sleep. When suddenly…

She shot her eyes wide open and checked again. Nick WAS gone and she looked around.

"Pawpsicles!" said a familiar voice outside, which was the first thing she heard after waking up. She looked out the window and saw her todfriend at their stand. Selling pawpsicles?! And her parents were there too?!

She quickly rushed outside tiredly and the first thing she saw outside was a lot of animals lining up to buy pawpsicles. Only, there were so many pawpsicle with different colors, all different flavor. She proceeded to walk to her parents.

"W-what's going on?" she asked.

Stu noticed his daughter. "Oh, you're awake, Jude," he said holding on to his suspenders. "Nick was just starting to sell pawpsicles just this morning."

"Who knew there'll be that many customers here too," Bonnie said.

Judy watched as everyone enjoy their pawpsicle and thought for a bit. There's never been pawpsicles in BunnyBurrow now is there? Normally it's all fresh fruits and vegetables. Only question is…

"Um…" Judy said. "Where did Nick get all those flavors?"

"Oh, we actually let him use some of our fruits to make them," Stu answered. "I said it was okay just as long as we get some too."

The customers were all smiling. They have never had pawpsicles before. And plus, pawpsicles aren't a thing in Zootopia because Nick usually keeps his business a secret. But it would seem that that business has some of its benefits to others as well.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Stu said, realizing something. He rushed to the dining room which Judy followed. He opened the freezer and took out a dozen of pawpsicles. "Nick had already prepared some just in case. Want one?"

Judy smiled and was about to take one until…

"Oh I forgot. Don't take the blue one. It's blueberry and Nick said it's his." Stu chuckled.

Judy did as well and took the red one. She gave it a little lick and her eyes lit up. "Mmmm," she muttered. "Strawberry."

Stu laughed and put the other pawpsicles back in. "Well, since today is both your last day, your mother and I thought that maybe we'd put Nick's idea for today."

Judy slowly lower her pawpsicle and smiled. "That's… Really cool of you guys."

"Ah, but not as cool as those pawpsicles."

The doe and her father laughed at his joke and she looked at the time. "I better get dressed." She put her pawpsicle back in the freezer. "I'll help out too."

"Judy?"

"Yea, dad?"

"I just wanna say that, I'm proud of that fox. Glad you've found the right mammal. Even though he's a predator."

She laughed and hugged her father. "Thanks, dad," she said before heading to the showers.

As soon as she walked out of the house, the line was getting shorter and she rushed to the stand and gave her todfriend a hug. "Morning!" she greeted excitedly.

He frowned and laughed a bit. "Carrots, come on," Nick said. "We got customers."

She looked at the other animals and smiled awkwardly before letting him go slowly. "Sorry," she said softly.

Nick smiled and turned back to his customers while Judy walked in front of the stand. There was a sign above Nick that said, "Pawpsicles $1". And then she started to think again.

"I thought pawpsicles are worth $2," she said to the fox.

"Well, in Zootopia it is," Nick said while serving a customer. "But we're NOT in Zootopia, are we?" He turned to the next customer. "What flavor, sir?"

"Oh…" she looked down. "Right. Anything I can do to help?"

"Well, you could help your brothers and sisters. They should be in the kitchen. They could use the extra paws."

"Okay," she said. And just as she passed by Nick, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as he was about to take the money from a customer. And to make it worse, it was right in front of everyone else. Like literary right in front of their eyes. She skipped away happily as if it didn't happen.

As for Nick, he and his customers froze in shock. Nick's eye twitch in embarrassment and some customers even had their mouth hanging from the scene. He slowly faced them and smiled awkwardly.

"She's… my girlfriend…" he admitted.

Judy went behind the house to the kitchen as a shortcut and saw her siblings all working hard. They were pouring juices in trays with a pawprint on it. Some are juicing the fruits and some were helping put the tray into the freezers. There were so many too.

One of the bunnies noticed Judy and waved. "Judy! Come help us?"

Judy giggled and helped out her little sister with the fruit-juicing. They were both juicing an orange while the others were doing the same to some other fruits. Judy was actually starting to enjoy this. Now she finally understands why Nick find pawpsicle selling was so fun. Only this time, he had more mammals to help.

She then poured the orange juice into the tray and pass it to one of her brothers for him to put it in the freezer. She smiled at how hard her family was working. All for her todfriend. They must really enjoy Nick's idea of selling pawpsicle.

Meanwhile with Nick, all of the customers were finally gone and he sighed in relief. He looked at the today's payment and smiled weakly. He didn't care about how much he was making anymore. Instead, he was just having fun selling them. And what's more, Judy's family were kind enough to help him relive those good times.

"You look tired," said someone.

Nick looked up and he saw Belle and Gideon who brought pie. He smiled at them. "Can I help you two today?"

"Well, we heard there was something going on in the Hopps Family Farm," Belle said. "Something about… popsicles?"

Nick brought out two pawpsicles and showed the two. "It's called 'pawpsicle'. Created by yours truly."

Gideon laughed. "Well that sure is creative," Gideon offered his fellow fox a pie. "Here. Heard today was your last day so Ah thought Ah'd make you this."

Nick accepted it and smiled at the two. "Thanks," he said offering them a pawpsicle each. "Here. It's on me."

The two also accepted his offer and licked the ice candy.

"Mmmm~" Belle said. "This is delicious. Is it grape flavored?"

"And Ah take it mine is cherry like last time?" Gideon asked.

"Both answers for your questions, yes, they are."

The two were taking their time slowly letting the frozen juice melt in their mouth. Gideon already had one when Nick first came and this was Belle's first time too.

"This is delicious!" the sheep exclaimed. "We need to let everyone of our friends know."

Nick chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to say this but, it's a secret I'm afraid. That's why I wanted to sell them before Carrots and I leave."

The sheep frowned. "Carrots?"

"Oh it's just something he usually calls Judy as," Gideon answered.

"Well," Nick continued. "If you really wanna make a pawpsicle, it shouldn't be hard. Everyone has their way to do things, right? Hey, how about I give some to the both of you? That way, you guys can share it with your friends and family."

Both the sheep and the fox looked at Nick.

Nick then carried two small boxes and placed it on the counter. "Here you go," he said.

"Oh…" Belle said, a little worried. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Oh it's fine. It would be nice if I can have more time to meet everyone here. So I thought maybe giving away some free pawpsicles would be nice."

Nick handed the boxes to Belle and Gideon and they smiled.

"Well, thanks, Nick," Gideon said. "Really, thanks. Wish Ah could have brought more blueberry pies."

Nick laughed. "I'm pretty sure having one is enough already."

The three of them laughed together when suddenly…

"Nick! I got more…" Judy was carrying another box of pawpsicles when she noticed Belle and Gideon with Nick. "Well, I'll be darn…" she said putting the box down.

"Hey, Judy." Belle waved at her. "It's been a while. Your boyfriend is so sweet."

Nick looked away in embarrassment but smiled.

She looked at him and giggled. "He can be a little… Sly at times."

Gideon then wrapped an arm around Nick's neck. "Oh but he is. He even gave us some pawpsicles too."

Nick rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing actually…" Nick was never the type to be complimented at all. He's usually a little modest at times.

Judy smiled, looking at her todfriend then turning back to the two. "What brings you two here?"

"We just thought we'd stop by to see you before you guys leave," Belle said.

"And Ah thought Ah'd bake you a pie to bring home."

"That's very thoughtful of you guys," Judy thanked.

Belle took Judy's paw and shook paws with her. "Well, I hope you two come back soon because we really need to hang out more."

"Like in the old days."

"But with less clawing," Gideon added which made everyone laughed.

Nick smiled and sighed. " _Sure is nice to have friends…_ " he thought.

"And Nick," Gideon said turning to him. "When you get back to BunnyBurrow, Ah'll be expecting for your pies to look better."

Nick chuckled and rubbed his head. "I know. Sorry it didn't look too good."

"Aw, it doesn't matter. As long as it tastes good."

"Oh but it was very delicious," Judy complimented.

"Really now? Ah say that you're even talented than me, Nick."

"Come on, guys…" Nick said, covering his face, feeling more embarrassed. "It's not that much…"

"Oh but it is," Gideon argued. "Ah tell you that when Ah first started baking, Ah had to practice over and over again. But the fact that you actually got it to taste so good on your first try, it shows you have a talent there."

"Really?" both Judy and Belle said.

"Oh for sure. It took me a while to finally get better and so Ah did. It looked good during the first time too, but Ah tell you, it tasted horrible." Gideon laughed at his remark along with the other three.

The three of them were telling stories of what it was like after not seeing each other in a while. But they were all more intrigued with Nick's story when he was in Zootopia. He talked about how it started with Mr. Big and then to the point where he became a pawpsicle salesfox. And then his most favorite experience, meeting Judy.

Judy looked down in embarrassment and Nick wrapped an arm behind her, causing her to blush as well.

The two guests laughed at her reaction and they wanted to know what actually happened that made these two so… Close. Especially for a prey and a predator.

Judy then told them that if Zootopia means anyone can be anything, why not anyone can love anyone.

Nick playfully hit her head and rubbed her. "Yep," he said. "She still believes in that kind of stuff."

Dusk came and Belle and Gideon had to leave. They thanked Nick for the pawpsicles and waved goodbye to the couple.

Judy looked at Nick. "You embarrassed me just now, you know…" she said.

Nick just smiled and kissed her head. He didn't say anything to her and carried the leftover pawpsicles back in the house.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" she asked.

Nick smiled. "Nope," he said.

She then hugged him, stopping him in his track. "Dumb fox…"

"Come on, Carrots," Nick finally spoke up. He put down the box and turned around. He then bent his knee to her height and pecked her lips, before having his face very closely to hers.

The two stared at each other in the eyes with Judy blushing.

"I can say whatever you want me to say tonight. Just not now." He rubbed her head and continued on carrying the pawpsicles inside.

Judy's heart pounded like crazy. " _Whatever I want tonight?!_ " she thought, her blush becoming redder. Even though she heard him clearly said whatever she wants him to say tonight, her thoughts removed the words, 'to say', which brought her to another thought.

She covered her face, the blush still able to be seen through her paws. " _What the heck?!_ " she thought. " _Why did I suddenly think of that?!_ "

It was already late at night and Judy just got out of her room from changing after a nice shower. She walked by the living room and noticed her parents and in between was Nick, sitting on the couch, laughing. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," she said. "What're you looking…"

The first thing she saw in Nick's paws was a photobook. Of her… As a baby…

"Mum! Dad!"

"Oh ho, now here's one!" Stu said pointing to where a baby Judy was taking her first bath, crying.

Nick laughed not because it was funny but because Judy looked adorable.

Judy tried grabbing the book quick but Nick was swift enough to keep it away from her. "Nick! Give it back!"

"But you looked so cute," he said laughing.

"You can't call a bunny cute!"

"Actually, sweetheart," Bonnie interfered. "You can if you're a baby. And I'm pretty sure a picture of you as a baby is allowed."

Judy stretched herself to reach the book but luckily, Nick's arms were long enough to keep her away from it. Nick just laughed when he just kept looking at more of Judy's baby picture.

"Well, I think Stu and I should head to bed now," Bonnie said. "You two should get to sleep soon too."

The fox/bunny couple were running around the place only the fox is the prey with the bunny as the predator. Judy's parents laughed at the sight and decided to leave this argument be.

Even after he parents left, Nick was running around, looking at the pictures at the same time.

"Oh what's this?" he said finding a picture of Judy who was made a mess in the kitchen grape stains all over her. "I didn't know you were a messy eater."

Judy then leaped behind him, pinning him down and got the book back. "Aha! Victory is mine!" she claimed.

Nick turned around and clapped sarcastically. "Bravo, Officer Fluffs," he said, smiling at her.

Judy panted from all that chasing and pointed the book at him. "Don't… You…" she said, breathing heavily.

And before she could finish her sentence, Nick slowly grabbed her hips. Judy blushed as she realized. She was sitting on his stomach and her ears dropped. But she didn't get off of him and just stared at him shyly.

He slowly sat back up, with her on his lap, knees on the floor. He stroked the back of her head then her ears causing the bunny to shiver from such a… tender feeling.

His face slowly close in on hers, lips almost connecting. Her eyes closed slowly as she felt his hot breaths touching her lips.

But Nick then pulled back and patted her head. "Dumb bunny," he said, getting up, turning around from her.

Judy's cheeks were burning red. She was even feeling really hot under her fur even after he pulled back from their almost-kiss. Her heart was racing crazily and she held on to her chest with both paws.

Wait… Both paws?!

She realized the book was gone and Nick was already going through the pictures again, laughing.

"Nick!"

Meanwhile in Bonnie and Stu's room, Stu was fluffing his pillow while Bonnie was reading a book. They both could still hear Nick and Judy's cute argument downstairs.

"Looks like they're still going at it," Stu said.

"Well, remember when YOUR parents showed me YOUR baby pictures?" Bonnie said, laughing.

Stu also laughed and lay back down. "Of course I do. Most embarrassing moment in my life. But, in the end it all worked out. Our Jude the Dude though, she's made a total difference to this world."

"Oh yes. Very different indeed." Bonnie took off her glasses and put the book away, laying back down with her husband. "I'm sure Nick will be a great part of the family too."

"Oh yea. I can feel it. I think he may be the one too."

Bonnie giggled. "And I wonder how our grandkids would look like."

"Oh hush, now, dear. It's a little too soon to think about that. I'm sure it'll work out for them."

"Hmmm." Bonnie turned off the light, going to bed. "Goodnight, Stu."

"Goodnight, Bon." And along with his wife, he drifted to sleep too.

Judy panted, crawling on the ground, tugging on Nick's trousers, still desperate to grab the book. Nick raised it high above his head.

"Come on, Nick…" she said, feeling tired.

Nick smiled. "All you needed to do was just say 'please'."

She slowly stood up and looked at him. "Please?"

He rubbed her head and gave it to her as promised. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

She clenched the book tight and hit him on the arm with it.

"Ow!"

There was an angry expression on Judy's face at first but then it turned into a tender smile and she immediately hugged Nick. "Sly fox…" she said softly.

He sighed and hugged her back. "Sorry. Tell you what? When you see MY baby pictures, I won't try to get it back. Deal?"

She just buried her face in his chest, leaving the question unanswered.

He shrugged and held her close. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

The two hugged each other for a while, wanting to stay like that just for a little longer. Nick then grabbed the book off of Judy's paw, which at first Judy thought he was gonna look at it again, but instead he just put it back on the shelf where her parents took it.

He then carried her bridal-style to his room slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on to him as he entered the room and putting her in bed after closing the door behind them.

He sat down next to her and caressed her cheek. Judy smiled slowly and held his face in both her paws. She wanted to look at him in the eyes again. Nick didn't even bother. He wanted to do the same. Just by meeting each other's gaze, the two were already enjoying their moment.

"Nick…?" Judy finally spoke up.

"Yea?"

"Did you… Really enjoy it here in BunnyBurrow?"

"Actually… No."

Her ears dropped down in surprised.

Nick then smiled. "I love it here. The animals are so nice. The air is so fresh. Almost as if I was young again."

She smiled back in relief. Her arms wrapped themselves slowly around his neck. She pulled him closer, looking at him with half-closed eyes. He did the same as he slowly put her down on bed, getting on top of her.

"I hope we get to come back soon…" he said sounding disappointed.

She held his face again. "I'm sure we will, Nick," she assured him with a smile.

He smiled back and got off of her, turning his back on her and taking off his shirt as usual.

She blushed again at the sight and looked away.

He sat next to her again. "You're gonna have to get use to this someday. Because I always sleep like this."

"Someday… Just not now…" she said, still not looking at him.

He grabbed her face softly and turned her to his direction. Even though she was facing him, her eyes were still in the same direction as before.

"Judy," Nick called, which sprang her ears up. "Look at me, please?"

She slowly did as he asked and finally sees him shirtless. She swallowed in her nervousness and looked up at him slowly.

He then planted a kiss on her head and hugged her. "I love you," he said.

Judy's eyes widened, ears still up. Did he seriously say that he loves her first? Normally, Judy would be the first to say it but Nick, having Nick say it first felt like a whole different reality.

Her ears dropped down slowly, feeling a little relief and she embraced him. "I love you too…" she said softly.

Nick smiled and looked at her in the eyes.

His face got closer to her slowly as he closed his eyes. Judy was just looking at him with her eyes half closed. But as he got closer, her eyes shut slowly, preparing for what she hoped for to happen this time. She can feel his breath touching her lips which made her shiver right before he finally landed a kiss on it.

Her arms wrapped tightly around the fox's neck as she pull him closer to her, feeling his warm body on hers. Nick's paws made their way down to her hips and wrapped themselves around her as he continue the kiss.

Judy felt something different about the kiss. It was so much more… Passionate… She even let out a moan through it. It's almost as if Nick is letting go of all of his feelings for her. But she wasn't complaining. She was simply happy that she was caught in this wonderful warm feeling.

The kiss lasted what felt like only a minute. They both literary felt like the world stopped rotating before they part their lips. Both breathing heavily, looking into each other in the eyes. However, Judy didn't feel like it was enough. She wanted Nick to continue when suddenly…

Nick DID continue.

She moaned at his sudden continuation and held his face closely, wanting him to kiss her deeper. Nick has never actually kissed her like this before. It was all new to her but… She just wanted him to keep going.

But eventually, he stopped, breathing heavily after from such a wonderful moment.

She held on to his neck, looking at him. "Nick…" she said, panting.

He took his time to breathe before he could answer. "Yes…?"

She pulled him closer. "K… Kiss me again…?" she said softly and shyly.

He smiled weakly and did as he was told. She placed her paws on his chest as he buried his lips deep with hers. The two were moaning, enjoying and taking their time to feel each other's emotions for each other.

Nick's tail start swinging left and right. He literary decided to let all of those feeling he had for Judy just go like that. But apparently, he seemed to have more than he thought he had. Judy's paws slowly made themselves back up to Nick. One arm around his neck and the other holding his face.

She can feel his tongue entering her mouth, brushing itself on her teeth while she did the same to him. She felt his sharp teeth and fangs as it slowly finds its way in his mouth.

It felt like an eternity but they had to reluctantly separate their lips for air eventually.

The two, eyes still closed, now breathing heavier than before took their time to gasp for air. They have never felt such passion for each other before. Is this proof that even predator and prey can love each other? And for this much?

Nick slowly opened his eyes while Judy does the same. Both looking at each other, still breathing, and laughing softly.

Nick placed his paw on her head and rest his forehead on hers, chuckling and giggling with her. Their eyes now closed from what they thought was the best kiss of their life.

They really had taken their time. But only, it felt special this time.

"We… Should get to sleep…" Judy said, still trying to breathe.

"I know…" Nick lay next to her and cuddled her closely to him.

Judy made her way into him, wanting him to bury her in his cuddle deeper. She stared blankly at his chest as she slowly rubbed her paws on it.

Nick noticed this and kissed her head. "Sleep tight, Judy…"

She closed her eyes, smiling. "You too, Nick…"

* * *

 **A/N:** _Holy sheep! That was sooooo long! This is the first time in a while since I've ever written this long. So there are literary 4086 words in that story not including my A/N above and this one. I feel so dang proud of this one. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. And hope you enjoy how much effort I have to put in that kissing scene._

 _Next chapter will be the last chapter. And after that, I'll be working on a new story. It will involve my OC. So yea. Expect the final chapter soon. VERY SOON…_

 _Also, I apologize for not having an illustration for this chapter. My shifts for work keeps zigzagging and it's sucking the life out of me._


	7. Saying Goodbye

**A/N:** _Guess what? Final chapter. Also, my driver's test begins soon so I thought I'd get it done before that. Glad I got to. But because of that, I had no time drawing. I really enjoyed the idea of drawing a scene from my fanfic because it actually really is fun. No joke. I really love doing it. After the test (which I'm likely gonna fail again for the third time), I'll get back to it. Maybe to finally finish up the scene of the last chapters that I haven't done. All I know is that I'll be back as soons as I can. Expect the sequel in a week or less._

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia belongs to Disney. This fanfiction belongs to me._

* * *

It was time… The time to go back to Zootopia… Nick slowly packed his stuff, still feeling a little disappointed. He sighed and sat down for a while. He kept thinking the same question in his head over and over again. When will he ever come back?

Before coming to BunnyBurrow, he thought it might actually bore him but instead, he was wrong. He enjoyed it here. Everyone was nice to him, he found a new family, made new friends and many more. A lot has happened in only 5 days. But he knew he wouldn't forget about it.

He grabbed his phone and looked through the pictures he has taken during his time in BunnyBurrow. His smile became wider at each swipe. There was a picture of where he and Stu were harvesting blueberries, thanks to Judy. The next was him baking at Gideon's. He looked nervous in this one when trying to put the dough on the pie. The third was a picture of him and the kids playing. He looked so happy playing as a monster. He chuckled, thinking about it. How ironic. Next, there was one where everyone was celebrating Nick's welcoming party. And finally, him and the Hopps family taking a family photo with all of them holding on pawpsicles, waving at the camera.

"You lost?" Judy said, catching him by surprise.

He turned to her and smiled. "Kinda… Just wanna look at them before going, you know…"

She hugged him from behind, looking through the pictures with him. "I kinda hate to say goodbye too…" she admitted. "It's like when I first left for Zootopia…"

Nick then started remembering how he left his family too. His ears dropped down from the thought of leaving his friend and family. He looked down, regretting of what he did. He then held on Judy's paw. "I wish I could have met you sooner…" he said.

He wanted to take everything back before all this happened. But there was no going back now.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, slowly letting him go. "Come on. The train should be arriving soon."

He nodded and stood up before carrying his baggage and taking one last look at his room. He let out a sigh. "See you again…" he said to himself softly before closing the door behind him.

The Hopps were already at the train station waiting for Judy and Nick to arrive. When they finally arrive, the children started hopping around and all of them immediately went for Nick, giving him one last hug before he leaves.

He smiled at them and rubbed their heads. "Sorry I have to leave so soon…" he said.

"When will you come back?" one of them said, with those cute, sad eyes.

Nick scratch his head softly. "I don't know. But I hope for it to be soon."

The all hugged Nick tightly. He bent his knees down to them and hugged them closely with his eyes closed and a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Are you… Crying, Nick?" Judy said after noticing.

He quickly put down the little ones, wiping the teardrop away and sniffs, looking away from her. "N… No…!" he said.

She smiled and turned to her parents who were walking towards them. "Hey, guys," she said, waving at them.

"Well," Stu said. "This sure is familiar." He chuckled.

Judy laughed. "Sure is."

"Only this time, you're leaving with someone," Bonnie said.

"Oh come on, guys. Stop it."

The family laughed and Nick waved at her parents before approaching them.

"Well, morning, Nick," Stu was the first to greet him. "You take care of our daughter now."

Nick wrapped an arm around her. "Of course I will," he said, assuring them.

She blushed, looking down in embarrassment. "Dad," she argued. "I can take care of myself."

"Sure you would," Nick challenged.

Judy's parents laughed at Nick's remark of her but she smiled anyway. He was right though. It was so much better to have him by her side.

" _ATTENTION TO ALL MAMMALS: THE TRAIN TO ZOOTOPIA WILL LEAVE IN 5 MINUTES_ "

Judy and Nick heard the announcement and she gave her parents one last hug before entering the train.

"I'll miss you guys…" she said before giving both of them a kiss on the cheek.

Stu then spread his arms out for Nick to hug him. Nick chuckled and hugged his new dad anyway. Stu gave him a pat on the back. "Hope to see you again, son," Stu said.

Nick smiled and nodded. "And I'll be expecting for it too."

The couple entered the train and waved goodbye to the family before the train started departing. It was time to go.

( _*sad music in the background*_ **What? Just decided to at some feeling to it okay? :P** )

Nick sat back and sighed. Judy then held on to his arm, thinking about her family. Normally, Nick would immediately go for his phone right after getting on the train, but this time, he just stared down. He sniffed which caught Judy's attention.

"You WERE crying, weren't you?" she said, looking at him.

"I just… Didn't want them to see that they got to me…" Nick said with a smile.

Her ears slowly dropped down as she looked at her todfriend. "Oh, Nick…" was all she could say.

"But hey…" He finally looked at her. "At least we'll see them again."

She smiled, seeing at how positive he became instantly.

The fox finally took out his phone and put on a piece of his earphone, while he gave Judy the other one. And he played, Gazelle's 'Try Everything'.

"I thought you hate this song," she said, giggling.

"Well," he said, leaning back. "This was the song you listened to when you were going to Zootopia right? Thought it might be perfect."

Judy just looked at him. He knew her too well already and she cuddled up to him. "Thanks…"

After arriving to the big city, Judy and Nick walked home together. But when they finally reach a path where they had to leave each other, they stopped there, looking at the sign.

"Well…" Nick said. "Looks like this is where we part…"

Judy held on to his paw. "But… Remember our promise?"

"About living together?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

She looked down for a while. "Until I really move to a more decent place, live with me?"

He smiled and rubbed her head. "I'll be waiting for that."

She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

The two turned their backs on each other, going to their separate ways. But sooner or later, they'll bound to be with each other again. And this time, a lot more.

Meanwhile, a mammal wearing a gray hoodie stepped out of the train station, looking at the buildings. He lowered his hood.

"I'm back, Zootopia…" he said to himself.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Dun dun duuuuun! Who is that mammal?! Well, like I said. I already plan for a sequel so it'll be revealed soon. Also, the new story might be a little later than usual because you know… Driver's test so I won't have time._

 _Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the final chapter. I've said it before in previous chapters that this one will be short. Sorry…_

 _See you guys and gals till then. Wish me luck for my driver's test. Ciao!_


End file.
